<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>刘永涛街头法则第十七条遇到了对手 by Omehal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214873">刘永涛街头法则第十七条遇到了对手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal'>Omehal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Singer RPF, 说唱新世代 | Rap for Youth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog SPAM, Dog Step.Jad, Furry, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>带狗参加节目的饲主遇见了另外的狗勾！他该如何应对？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>依加/生番, 刘永涛/刘悦, 斯威特/生番</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>刘永涛街头法则第十七条遇到了对手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“呢帽，棒球帽，无檐帽，短裤，宽松长裤，带洞的就别带过去了吧……应该不会在那里待多久……我药呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“被我打包收我行李箱里了。”斯威特瘫在沙发上打手柄。</p><p> </p><p>“放你行李箱里干嘛？万一突然急用怎么办？集中住宿，万一咱俩分不到一个房间怎么办？”生番碎碎叨叨，探出身子往旁边红色行李箱夹层里摸索，最终摸出一个小袋子。“你装了多久的量？”</p><p> </p><p>“一个月左右吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……斯威特你对你番哥的实力就这么悲观吗！”生番耳朵啪一声从柔软的头发里竖起来。</p><p> </p><p>“那是谁昨天在被子里抱怨‘操为什么说唱新世代最后真给24岁以上的青年人开门了啊我真的不是很想去的啦一去就要好久啦嗷呜嗷呜’的？”斯威特瘫在沙发上打手柄。</p><p> </p><p>“呃呜呃呜呃呜那也不要小瞧我的好胜心！”生番一时之间气火上头，嚎他一声，耳朵又耷拉下来，委屈巴拉地贴头上。“确实，综艺周期太长了，还要集体住宿。”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以我特意准备了这个，”斯威特拿着手柄从沙发上跳下来，窜到生番身旁在红色行李箱里一通操作，拿出两个做工精良的头箍。“把这个也带过去，万一哪天你状态不好被人发现了，我马上掏出来和大家说生番有变狗的爱好，为此我还不得不陪着你一起玩。”</p><p> </p><p>斯威特拿着头箍，伸手揉生番的顺毛，生番下意识凑过去给他揉。他又开始嘀咕：“不过这么说起来你肯定会当场指责是我的恶趣味，然后我就会为千夫所指，变成那个‘为了满足自己恶趣味而捣鼓番番队’的男人。哎，我为你付出好多。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你他妈有病！”生番突然醒悟过来，猛地弹开，看着斯威特手里的“精良玩具”，脸色由红转黑又转红。上个月斯威特戴着这个狗耳头箍干他的场面还历历在目，不仅装狗一点也不像还要也给他戴上一个，明知道耳朵很敏感还要把头箍推在耳根那里卡住，第二天斯威特没被他咬死真是老爷保号，谢天谢地。“这东西你他妈敢带过去我当场把你分尸！”</p><p> </p><p>哎呀哎呀好了好了，不带了不带了啊，都听我番哥的，番哥说什么咱就带什么。斯威特把手柄扔了腆着脸过去继续揉他头发，生番想躲躲不开，从嘴里哼出一声不知是呼噜声还是脏话，耳朵微微抖着。“番哥要带一年的药咱就带一年的药怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“……综艺太久了。不知道开拍之后还能不能撸到这么顺手的毛。”</p><p> </p><p>“给我起开！滚边拉去！”</p><p> </p><p>刘悦SPAM，AKA生番，是社会极少数群体兽人的一员，他的兽状形态，生活习性都部分地与犬科动物相似，俗称狗狗人。犬科在兽人里已算数量庞大，但即便如此还是在生活中难得一遇。生番算是幸运，从小得到正确引导，健康长大，略微走过一点弯路，但也有惊无险地混出来了个名堂。</p><p> </p><p>斯威特最后碾碾他耳尖，把遥控器拉过来关了电视。</p><p> </p><p>疫情在家没法社交，他每天和斯威特半人半兽地混日子，喝酒，健身，吃饭蛋逼，也就做专辑时会多集中几分精神，平日里干脆狗形也不收，露着耳朵，裤子堪堪挂在胯骨上，抖着尾巴在家里走来走去，处于极度放松的状态。还是斯威特有时逼着他完全收起耳朵尾巴适应适应（“你他妈成天光着屁股，还说我纵欲过度？”），加之新专辑也做得七七八八，斯威特拉他去综艺，他一开始几乎想也没想就答应了。这段时间恢复了点人形才觉出些后悔来。</p><p> </p><p>成熟兽人只要稍加留心便能收起兽人特征，生番也并不打算在公开场合亮明身份；令他比较困扰的是每个月不可避免的一次兽化，虽说只要平日按时吃药能保持体内激素相对稳定，从而平稳迅速地度过兽化期，但化狗就是化狗，要是当场没控制住直接转换怕不是会出什么意外，他只能祈祷现场选手不要受到太大惊吓。</p><p> </p><p>他瞅了一眼斯威特的行李箱，几双鞋，几件换洗衣服，袜子，几乎算是空空荡荡。但他知道那层夹层里全是给他生番出门该带的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他漫无目的地扒拉几下自己的行李箱，嘴角慢慢翘起来。回过头想想几年前他一人过着日子，他都快忘记那种完全无法依赖他人的感觉了。斯威特在旁边看他莫名其妙地笑，又开始上手撸他的脊椎骨。这次他没拒绝，还主动往斯威特怀里靠了靠。</p><p> </p><p>“出门儿前最后一次啊，犒劳为我付出好多的斯威特先生一下~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几天后，斯威特从大巴上下来，探头去张望生番的位置。</p><p> </p><p>还成，离他不远。他松了口气，看来生番气应该消得差不多。前一天晚上他拉着生番没注意喝多了，两个人几乎断片儿，挨家挨户敲门大喊嘻哈最牛逼，生番耳朵险些没在姜云升房间里给蹦出来，所幸他眼疾手快摘下自己帽子给生番扣住，才把杜宾突然翘起的耳朵压下去。</p><p> </p><p>第二天生番从床上爬起来，整个人一副低气压的模样，摸也不给哄也不是，上了大巴一屁股坐到一个满头脏辫的年轻人旁边，就差尾巴一甩，把屁股对着他看着明摆着和他置气。他有些尴尬地坐到后面去，一路上看着生番和那个年轻人说说笑笑没什么异样，心里堵得慌，好嘛，又只往他身上撒气，他还得隐忍不发。</p><p> </p><p>坐斯威特旁边的是另个挺高的年轻人，他们在酒店互相打过招呼。年轻人叫依加，说是说唱歌手，其实唱布鲁斯更多点。先前他没在意，到现今两人靠一起坐了，他才觉出些不对劲。依加说话客客气气，话题也找得不错，两人还算聊得开心，只是到车途中程众人都放松下来睡的睡吃的吃，他总觉依加时而用余光瞟着他，那眼神莫名地有点熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>直到下车，他还在拿水瓶，依加已经站起来倚着前一排座椅，他起身时擦过依加衣服下摆，猛地从淡淡的香水味儿里嗅出股腥味儿，那是磨牙棒的味儿，用的是他们家里的牌子，味道很好辨认。</p><p> </p><p>他赶紧回忆，早先在酒店里，生番和他往餐厅走着碰见依加，生番猛地缩了一下，眼神不太对，依加也突然看过来，空气里火药味儿浓得很。</p><p> </p><p>斯威特只怕自己过度联想。兽人多难得一见啊，他这辈子也就见过生番一人（虽说生番总说他是没留心）。别是人家家里养了狗之类的，衣服上沾了磨牙棒的味儿也不是不可能。要真是兽人，一人来参加综艺也不太妥当。他起身让开，跟在依加身后下车，把疑虑暂且按在心底。</p><p> </p><p>分象限。也许是刚刚想得太多，斯威特有些不在状态，进门见导师时呛了几句，效果一般。生番已经在里面，他估摸着到了第二个问题选人红还是歌红，生番八成选歌红。怎么着的，制造点看点吧，别丹镇的老黏一块儿，看着无趣。他点点头，“那肯定人红啊，歌红有什么意思。”</p><p> </p><p>开始走流程。幕布啪一下下来，斯威特转头看过去，生番那一队的人扫一眼，都是几个熟人面孔，看到依加也混在里面时他咯噔一下，但看看生番状态还好，蹦蹦跳跳对着各个象限扫射。</p><p> </p><p>Cypher准备。斯威特自认写了点还算不错的炫技词，他在蹲在角落里记歌词，抬眼看见生番在指挥他们队的人，又凑到依加旁边帮忙看歌词，依加舔舔嘴冲他甜甜一笑说番哥谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>Cypher开始。他把自己的部分完成得中规中矩，转头看第四象限翻车，但生番仍然拿到了碟子。说是置气，得到奖励还是第一时间冲他看过来，斯威特挤挤眼，对他比了个大拇指，生番眯眼，抿嘴笑起来。如果尾巴实体化了，此刻怕不是在身后摇得起劲。</p><p> </p><p>可算给哄明白了。斯威特心情敞亮起来，一转目光看见依加拍拍生番的肩，看上去也还真哥俩好了。他突然心情有些复杂。</p><p> </p><p>应是自己想多了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>